the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Gremory
“I am a Demon, being sneaky, being selfish, indulging in what the Church call 'sin', which any other sane being would just call human nature, that's kinda our shtick” "Since you've called upon me, I'll give you a special fortune! Don't you worry, my divination's always on point! I can even change how you're gonna die. Tee hee!" Gremory, also known as Gemori, Gomory, Gamory, Gaeneron, Grimorio, Momai Maa, is the 56th spirit of the Ars Goetia that was summoned by King Solomon. She was raised by the Great King Paimon and has shown absolute loyalty to him. Gremory like other demons are genderless but usually takes the form of a female. Gremory is a strong Great Duke of Hell that governs twenty-six legions of demons. She tells all things past, present and future, about hidden treasures, and procures the love of women, young and old, but especially maidens. She has a unearthly, piercing screech that can stuns anyone around her which gave her the nickname, The Banshee of Hell. With this powers, She was called the Warrior Princess, Mistress of the Moon and Seer with a Camel. She is depicted as appearing in the form of a beautiful woman with the crown of a duchess tied around her waist, and riding a camel. As a Demon she represents the deadly sin of Lust and Greed. She is able to install any type of love of all ages with a bias towards maidens. Her demonic manifestation could thus be the personification of such an attribute. She also presides over divinatory rune casting, pyromancy, geomancy, love spells and hydromancy. Gremory can make the witch become more loving, seductive and intimidating. She also rules over thefts, drugs dealings,and assassination Those dealing with emotional and psychological issues can call on her because she can heal the mind and also help an individual to recover from addiction She also has the ability to heal physical ailments including issues with the digestive system. Her main weapon was destroyed and remade with help from Hades. Humans were not beings to be detested, or so Gremory believed. She used her powers to locate precious jewels and distribute love for their sake. Loving Solomon more than any of the other demons, she did anything she could to support him. Even though she had a dislike - neutral relationship with humans, She has a strange fondness with children which has caused her to stop her slaughters and killings of human settlements Many Times Even as a Demon, she also was known as the goddess of the moon. Once she was summoned by the dark magician Gebel, this demon oversees one portion of the castle he created. She is capable of creating portals into different dimensions; once there, she can harness the power of the moon and use it to attack her enemies, firing endless crescent moon knives at her opponents. She also has a devastating gravity attack that's generated by power of the lacquer-black moon. Category:Demons Category:Beings Category:Hell Category:Goetia Category:Spirit Category:Duke of Hell